


He's Ours

by stvrrk



Series: rolleigns au [3]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, daddy!Seth, papa!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrrk/pseuds/stvrrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au: "Mm.. your kid before five in the morning."</p><p>-</p><p>Tyler has a habit of waking up in the 4 o'clock hour, and Seth lets Roman deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Ours

**Author's Note:**

> and the parent/kid fic trash jessica strikes again i promise (dont listen to me i might be lying) the next one will be just ro and seth :) also as you probably know, the parent/kid fics all relate somehow with each other. im thinkin maybe i should just write a fic but idk lol anyways, hope you enjoy :)

Seth had made the decision to spend the night at Roman’s tonight to see how Tyler liked it, if he even did, since Roman had been bringing up the idea of them officially staying together. They’ve been together for a while now and Seth thought it was a great idea but he had to see how Tyler liked it. If Tyler didn’t like it, Seth didn’t like it and vice versa.

The pair had gotten Tyler to sleep a little earlier so they could spend some alone time together, cuddling on the couch and stealing a few kisses from each other, leading to other things and Roman had to keep Seth quiet so he wouldn’t wake Tyler.

But it was 4 o’clock in the morning and they were woken up from Tyler calling for Seth.

“Daddy!” Tyler called, the room Ro had for him was a bit farther than where his room is at back home so Tyler sounded quieter than usual. “Daddy!”

“Seth…” Roman mutters sleepily. “Tyler’s calling for you.”

“Mm… He’s your kid before five in the morning.” Seth grumbles, burying his face deeper into his pillow.

“He’s ours,” Roman huffs, swinging his legs out of the bed. Tyler started calling Ro ‘papa’ and Roman began claiming Tyler as his own, since his other father wasn’t even in the picture. “But you work later so I’ll let you sleep.”

“Love you, babe.” Seth sighs, basically asleep. Ro replies with a sarcastic ‘yeah, yeah’ and walks down the hallway to Tyler’s “room.”

Tyler was sitting up in his little bed, twirling his small stuffed lion by the arms and throws it down when he sees Roman.

“Where’s daddy?”

“It’s early, bud. Daddies gotta work later, so I came instead. What’s up?”

“I don’t wanna sleep here, I wanna sleep with you and Daddy.”

“You gotta sleep here, Ty. You’ve slept in our bed every day for the past week. Daddy and Papa bought you this bed to sleep in, not so you could sleep in our bed.”

“Papa.” Tyler pouts, and Roman’s shoulders sag. He’s almost certain Tyler knows he’s got Roman wrapped around his little finger, and he knows that the puppy dog face never works on daddy, but always on papa.

“Come on, Ty. Don’t do this to me.” Roman tells him and sticks his lower lip out farther.

“Fine.” Roman groans. “You have to sleep in your bed tomorrow night and don’t wake daddy.”

“Okay, no waking daddy papa.” Tyler tells him, completely ignoring the first part of Roman’s sentence. Ro picks Tyler up, holding him on his hip. He hands him his lion and turns to leave the bedroom before Tyler stops him.

“Papa, my blankie!” Tyler whines, holding his arm out behind Roman’s back.

“Shh, Tyler.” Roman shushes him. “Sorry, I’ll grab it.”

The two of them get to the bedroom and Roman sets Tyler between him and Seth, telling him to get to sleep. Tyler avoids sleep for a little longer by telling Roman about his lion, who is also conveniently named Lion, and the pictures on his blanket and by the time he falls asleep it’s almost 4:30.

“You gotta stop falling for the puppy dog face Rome.” Seth mumbles, cuddling with Tyler.

“I know, I know.” Roman replies, cuddling against Tyler’s other side. “I don’t know how you do it.”

Ro isn’t actually sure what Seth is deciding yet, but he has a good feeling that Seth is going to decide that he does want to live here with him. If Seth were to ever suggest he move into his house with him ad Tyler, Roman knows he’d pack all his stuff and move as soon as possible. He loves him that much.

**Author's Note:**

> i realized mid writing that i hardly write seth in these (or i feel like i hardly do idk) anyways hope the end wasnt too cheesy. please let me know what you think :)


End file.
